When the Truth Comes Out
by notcreativeenoughtomakeone
Summary: Yumi's parents get divorced and soon after Yumi finds out Mr.Ishiyama isn't her real father. Her mother tells her he's somewhere in Kyoto Japan, so Yumi and Ulrich board a flight together to go find him.
1. Something you need to know

_I've been trying to get this one into writing for awhile. I think I have a working plot, so here's chapter one._

**Disclaimer- I don't own Code Lyoko. Which is a little sad when you think about it.**

Mr and Mrs. Ishiyama were shouting at each other again. It seemed that this happened a lot and still Yumi wasn't used to it. Every fight was different, and more edgy than the last one. She was almost half expecting her father or mother to hit one another, but they never did. They were loud, not violent. Hiroki was the one who was most confused about the fighting, him being the youngest. Aren't mommies and daddies supposed to love each other. It seemed like they didn't because of how often they fought.

Yumi would sit with Hiroki in his room and turn the volume up on his radio in hopes to drown out hers parents so Hiroki didn't have to hear it. Problem was, the radio was full volume and they could still hear them. Yelling, screaming, arguing, blaming, excuses, accusing, everything that involved a vocal fight. The last thing the two heard before the door slammed shut was the Mrs. Ishiyama yelling, " I want a divorce." Mr. Ishiyama stopped at the door, looked back at her, then answered.

" Fine!" He slammed door shut, knocking off a picture nailed to the wall. Yumi's ear was at the door as she slid down it and began to cry. ' Divorce?' She mumbled to herself. Hiroki hand't heard it, his ears not as good as Yumi's. Yumi thought it safe to turn off the radio did so and walked down stairs. She found her mother at the kitchen table with he head resting in her arms. Small shivers ran through her spine as Yumi stepped closer.

" Mom," Yumi said to her mother. Mrs. Ishiyama picked her head up and looked at her daughter with old and new tears on her face.

" I need to tell you something Yumi," Mrs. Ishiyama said to her. " Your father and I are getting a divorce." It was true after all. Yumi sat next to her mother and hugged her. " We agreed that we'd let you decide who you wanted to live with. So go get Hiroki and make your decision." Yumi walked up the stairs and took Hiroki back down with her. They sat at the table as Mrs. Ishiyama told Hiroki what he needed to decide upon.

It didn't take much thought. Yumi would of gone with whoever asked her. If her father had asked her, ' Who do you want to live with after the divorce?' She'd pick him, because he had the courage to ask her himself. Her mother was asking her this, so she picked her mother, as did Hiroki.

* * *

A month later the divorce was final. Mr and Mrs were no more. Mr. Ishiyama moved to an apartment on the other side of town, wanting to be far away from his exwife, but close to his children. One night he began to think about how long he knew his wife for, and when doing so, noticed something he didn't know before. Calling his exwife, he told her what he finally found out, and Mrs. Ishiyama told him the truth, and that he should tell Yumi on her next visit.

Yumi and Hiroki packed their bags for the weekend at their fathers. Their father was picking them up so they waited on the porch for him. When his car pulled into the driveway the kids walked to his car then turned around to see their mother at the porch waving them goodbye. Two days without her babies. Looking at her ex who glared back at her because of what he knew, he closed the car door an drove off.

Yumi and Hiroki played some game on the thirty minute drive to the suburbs on the other side of the city. Mr. Ishiyama would look back at Yumi then look forward. Something he knew now was distracting him. After the drive the kids went to their rooms as their father made dinner, which he recently learned how to do. He didn't want to be ordering all the time. He thought he was fat enough already.

They talked about things over dinner, school friends, recent events. It was almost like everything was how it was. Except for the fact that Mrs. Ishiyama wasn't dining with them. After diner, Yumi took a bath got into her pajamas, tucked Hiroki in herself then went to try to sleep. She couldn't sleep because the guys would have to be one short if xana attacked. She'd watch her cell phone, then look at her clock. It was almost ten.

Sitting next to the window in her secondary bedroom she turned around when she heard a soft knock at her door. Her father opened the door and looked in at her. " Can't sleep?" her father asked her. Yumi shook her head and looked back at the window. " We had to do this Yumi."

" No you didn't," Yumi said to him turning around. " You guys didn't need a divorce." Her father sighed, expecting this argument.

" What's worse Yumi, not seeing me as often. Or seeing me often while pretending your mother and I were okay. We haven't even slept in the same bed for three months Yumi. It was the best thing to do you and your brother."

" No it wasn't. Take a break, leave for while, not forever," Yumi said, a little teary now. " Hiroki had no idea what's even going on Dad." Yumi continued, pointing at his room across the hall. " How am I supposed to tell him that you and mom hate each other and now he can't see one of you whenever he wants. He's too young for this. So am I."

" Your fourteen Yumi."

" I know how old I am," Yumi said to him, not liking the fact that what he said made her sound stupid. " But this isn't fair to him."

" It wasn't fair to him either way Yumi. This way when he sees us, we aren't yelling each other. Not arguing. He's sees his parents as his parents, not as two loud annoying people who hate each other." Yumi looked at the window again, knowing her father was right. Though she hated being wrong. Mr. Ishiyama began to walk away before remembered he had to tell her something else. Something more about her than himself. " Yumi." Her father said to her.

" What dad," Yumi said, wiping a few tears off her face.

" There is something else I need to tell you."

" Tell me tomorrow," Yumi said sitting on her bed.

" No. You need to hear this now." Yumi looked at her father and saw he was serious. This was important.

" Okay, what?" Yumi asked, ready to hear anything. Her father sat on her bed next to her.

" How long have I known your mother for?" He asked her. Yumi sat and thought. She was pretty sure about fourteen years. Her age.

" Fourteen years?" She asked not sure.

" Fourteen years and ten months to be exact."

" So what?"

" Yumi, how old are you?" Her father asked her again. Yumi looked at him, wondering where this was going.

" Fourteen."

" How many months." Yumi thought about that for a second.

" Three."

" When you add that with the nine months your mother was pregnant with you for, she had you at nine months exactly. You'd be fifteen."

" So what? What're you saying dad?"

" I haven't known your mother for fifteen years Yumi," Mr. Ishiyama said to her, hoping she'd figure this out on her own. She had.

" What?" She asked, hoping this was a fun joke they'd laugh about later

" Yumi, your mother was pregnant with you two months before I met her," Yumi knew what it meant, but her father still said it. " Yumi, I'm not your father."


	2. The truth

Yumi had the worst luck in the world. Not because she had just found out that she was raised by a man who wasn't her father. She was unlucky, because not even a minute after she found out, the familiar bright light covered everything and she woke up at her mothers house. Hours later, she had to hear it again. ' Damn you Jeremie.' Yumi said to herself when he father walked out of the room after he had told her, thinking it best to let that fact sink in, again.

After letting it sink in for ten minutes, she approached her father angry. " You lied to me!" She screamed at it. " For fourteen years you lied to me!" Her father shook his head, placed his hand on her shoulder and looked at her.

" I didn't lie to you. I thought for fourteen years, you were mine. Your mother did, not me," Her father said, placing the blame where it need to be. Her mother had lied to both of them.

" Is mom even my mom?" She asked, making sure.

" Yes. Fourteen hours in labor with you confirmed that," Her father said to her. ' Wow, I took fourteen hours to come out?' " But I'm not your real father. To be honest, I don't know who is. So you'll have to ask your mother." He said to her, trying to make her stop yelling. Well at him at least. Yumi sighed then leaned the against the wall, trying to think. ' Why wouldn't my mom tell me?'

* * *

Yumi at the end of the weekend, returned to her mothers house. Her father dropped her and Hiroki off Sunday night and drove back to his house across the town. Walking into the house they sat at the table and ate dinner with their mother. After dinner and the dishes were done, Ms. Ishiyama, who had decided to keep her married name, tucked Hiroki to sleep. Usually she didn't, Hiroki would tuck himself in, but with everything that was going on, she need to explain fully why he couldn't live with both of them.

Yumi was sitting on her window seal, which she usually did when she was flustered. The view of the city was good at helping her think for some odd reason to her. Her mother creaked the door open to look at her without Yumi knowing. " I see you mom," Yumi said, seeing her mother in the reflection of the glass. Her mother opened the door all the way and closed it, expecting Yumi to shout at her fairly soon.

" I hope your father told you," Ms. Ishiyama said to her daughter. Yumi nodded without looking at her. " So, do you any questions?" Her mother asked. ' A few thousand,' Yumi said to herself.

" Yeah mom, like for one. Who the hell is my real father. Please tell me you know." To her sadness, she shook her head.

" I... I don't. When I was twenty, the age I was pregnant with you, I was with a lot of men." Yumi groaned. ' Great.'

" So you were a slut?" She said more than asked. Ms. Ishiyama sighed. She had expected that comment.

" In a since, yes I was. I had sex, just to have sex. Then when I met your father, he proposed to me. That was..after I discovered I was pregnant. I knew I couldn't do it alone."

" So you dumped me on him," Yumi said, figuring things out fairly quick.

" Again, and sadly. Yes. I knew if he knew the baby wasn't his. He wouldn't marry me. I knew I needed to get married just to give you a chance."

" Do you have an idea, of who it was?" Yumi asked, really wanting to know who her real father was. Her mother shrugged. " Great. What a week. My dads not my dad, my moms a slut, and I'm a bastard."

" Yumi."

" Who's Hiroki's father?" Yumi asked.

" Mr. Ishiyama of course. When I was married, I wasn't a slut anymore. I was a mother, and a wife." she said walking over to Yumi. Yumi began to think. She wanted to meet her father, or at least know who he was. " I'm sorry Yumi. I know I should of told you. But..."

" You couldn't," Yumi said, facing her mother for the first time. She shook her head and sat next to her on the window seal. " Can I ask why?"

" Because I wanted to stay married to your father. But no that sounds a little backwards now doesn't it." Yumi smiled sadly, then looked at the ground.

" Do you at least know where he would be?" Yumi asked. Her mother looked at her.

" He'd be in Japan. That's where I got pregnant. I had you in Japan, then you, your father and I left for here together." Yumi began to think harder.

" Where in Japan?"

" Northern Kyoto," Her mother answered. " Well, get some sleep. You have school tomorrow." Her mother left her room as Yumi looked through the window. ' He's in North Kyoto. Well, here I come.'

* * *

Yumi had decided she would do something. She had decided to take her savings from under her bed, buy a plane ticket, and go to Japan. All to find her father. Her real father. It would take a little preparation and a little more of seeing what her mother knew about him. Which at this point didn't seem like much. During school she told the others what she had found out. They all just said they were sorry, all not sure what to say. When she was leaving, Ulrich began to talk to her. " Yumi, I'm sorry your mom lied to you," He said to her to start with.

" Thanks Ulrich," She said to him, stopping at the gate of the school to talk to him.

" So, what're you gonna do know that you know?" He asked her, making sure she wasn't hurt to bad from this.

" Going to go find him." Ulrich looked at her.

" How? You don't even know his name."

" All I know is that he's in Kyoto Japan. So, I'm going to Kyoto." Ulrich got nervous. ' She's leaving?'

" Are you moving?"

" No. My mom doesn't know. I'm going to leave her a note, go to the airport, go to Japan and find him."

" Yumi, you can't do this alone."

" I have to go though Ulrich. I don't know who I am now. I need to find out." Ulrich knew there was no way to convince her to not try. So decided to help.

" Look, if your so determined to find him," Ulrich said to Yumi. " I'll go with you."


	3. Flight boarding

Ms. Ishiyama was in the laundry room when she looked at her watch. Seven in the morning and she hadn't heard Yumi leave yet. Placing the laundry on the washing machine she walked up stairs to the ground level floor and then walked into the kitchen. Cutting through she saw Hiroki watching television in his pajamas, his school was off today. Leaning on the rail of the stairs she shouted up to Yumi. " Yumi, get ready for school." Expecting a whatever response, she was surprised when she didn't receive one.

" Yumi!" Her mother shouted again. Waiting ten seconds she stormed up stairs and went to Yumi's door. Knocking on it she said, " Yumi, are you even awake?" No response. " Yumi!" Turning her door knob she saw that it was locked. " Open this door young lady!" Nothing. " Yumi!" After her patience was gone she walked into her bedroom and opened her underwear drawer. Buried under some bras and panties were keys to the house. She hid them there because that was the last place Yumi or Hiroki would like to look.

Walking into the hall and to Yumi's room, she placed the key in the slot and turned it. Opening her door she stepped into an unoccupied room. " Yumi?" She asked, hoping to here an answer. Nothing again. Her window was left open for some strange reason. Two weeks ago she had told Yumi the truth, but what was going on, Ms. Ishiyama thought. Seeing a sheet of paper on her bed she walked over and picked it up. Opening it she read it, then dropped the keys on the ground. " Oh no."

* * *

Yumi and Ulrich's plane had just taken off. They had both managed to get tickets and get enough money to make this trip. They'd go to the currency exchange in Tokyo, then take a train to Kyoto. Yumi payed for the flight, and Ulrich was paying for the food and housing for this little adventure. From Kyoto, they didn't know what they'd do, but they'd figure it out when that time came. They hoped at least.

Ulrich had only been on a plane twice in his life, and hadn't enjoyed either experience. He hated flying. His ears popped, he got a massive headache, and the foot cart would always hit his shoulder. During take off, he had to hold Yumi's hand. A minute after takeoff take off, Yumi looked at him, who looked at her. Looking at her hand, he looked at it too, then let go. " Sorry."

" It's okay," She said, blushing slightly. They were both quiet for a few minutes. Ten minutes gone, eleven hours and fifty minutes to go. Ulrich felt his ears pop, then sighed. Such a long flight. Yumi sat back and opened the book she had brought with her. Ulrich tried to get comfortable, but couldn't. The only way to get comfortable, was to lean against Yumi. Trying to halfway lean without touching her, Yumi laughed then said, " Go ahead, I don't mind." Ulrich smiled at her, then leaned his head on her shoulder.

Ulrich was happy some. He was leaning against Yumi, and he wasn't in the aisle. He had the center seat, Yumi had the window, and the seat next to Ulrich was unoccupied, so their carry on bags were placed there. To his own surprise, he fell asleep right there. Yumi looked down at him and nearly laughed. He was out so fast it was funny. Deciding that it was best to get some sleep on the flight, she leaning her head and his and tried to sleep as well. Which she did.

* * *

Yumi woke up first. Opening her eyes she saw that they hadn't moved at all. Asking a stewardess how much longer, they still had eight hours. Noticing she had to go to the bathroom, she nudged Ulrich awake, who yawned loudly then looked around. " I need to get up." Yumi said to Ulrich. He let her pass then sighed. No more pillow. Opening his backpack he took out a gameboy and began to play it. Tetris makes hours seem like minutes.

An hour later Yumi placed her book on her lap and looked at Ulrich who was focused on his gameboy. " Thanks," she said to him.

" For what?" He asked, pausing the game. Yumi was more important to him than games.

" For going with me. To be honest, I don't think I could have done this alone." Ulrich shrugged.

" Beats school," Which made him think about something. " Do you think Odd can handle his own if Xana attacks?"

" He told me he was recruited someone new anyway." Ulrich hadn't heard that.

" Who did he get?"

---

Odd was dodging the attacks of a new trainee. They needed more people to help them, so Odd went with the best pick. They had been thinking about it for a while. After a careful screening process, they chose someone. In lyoko she appeared as someone more about defense than attack. She had a shield as her weapon. He clothes her close fit made up of a blue tunic, and black pants. Her hair was wrapped over her head to keep it out of her eyes.

Like the others, she had her own powers while in lyoko. She had two like all. She could use camouflage to hide or sneak around enemies, and could absorb enemies attacks, then either fire back at them, or heal her teammates. Odd and Jeremie had picked her because she would keep the secret, and already seemed interested.

Odd fired a lazer arrow that was absorbed into her palm. Shooting it back Odd somersaulted out of the way and landed on his back. Firing several more times, she went invisible as Odd tried to find her. She couldn't stay for long though, her life points went down during this. Appearing behind Odd She rammed him with her shield as he hit the ground. Catching himself he kicked backwards and hit the shield knocking her back several feet, but not off her feet.

Odd jumped over her, but before he landed, the shield acting as a frisbee hit him in the back. Falling to chest he watched as she caught her shield and rushed him. Odd fired and absorbed it in her palm before it hit her. At the same time they fired, and at the same time, they were devirtualized.

White mist poured out of Odd's scanner as he pulled himself out and watched the other one open. The white mist hit the ground as Odd looked at the one in it. Smiling at her he said, " Nice job Milly."

" I didn't win though." Milly said, pulling herself out. " Why am I sore?"

" You'll get used to it."

* * *

At five hours till they arrived Ulrich and Yumi were playing go fish with the cards Ulrich brought with him. " What are you gonna do when you find him anyway?" Ulrich asked her, moving his cards to get a better view on them.

" Beats me, got a three?" Ulrich shook his head as Yumi drew from the deck. " I don't know. Maybe go, I'm your daughter, surprise."

" Are you even sure he's in Kyoto?" Ulrich asked her, thinking which card to ask for. " Got a nine?" Yumi handed him her nine.

" Not really no, but it's the only lead I have. Got a seven?" Ulrich handed her his seven. " What if he isn't what I hope he'd be like?" Yumi asked worried.

" What do you think he'd be like?" Ulrich asked. " Ten?" Yumi shook her head, and Ulrich drew.

" I could say tall, but he'd have to Japanese, so most likely not tall. So short, funny, and nice." Ulrich chuckled. " Queen?" Ulrich shook his head and Yumi drew again. She smiled then place her queen pair down. Ulrich was about to ask before the plane rocked some.

' Attention passengers,' the overcome started. ' We'll have some turbulence. So will everyone please place their trays up, buckle up, and place your seats in the proper way. We'll be out of the storm soon.'

" Storm?" Ulrich asked to himself more than anyone. Looking out the window he saw they had entered a dark cloud. Yumi saw how scared he was. He really hated flying. She liked him more now, because he was overcoming one of his fears for her. Seeing how scared he was she looked at him.

" Wanna hold my hand?" She asked, not as a joke, but for the support. Ulrich shook his head. He heard the sound of thunder go off and jumped, grabbing Yumi's hand on accident. Yumi almost laughed. She'd never seen Ulrich this scared before. With the exception of rock climbing. The plane bobbed up and Ulrich squeezed it harder. The plane after a few minutes stopped rocking and everything went smooth.

Ulrich let her hand go unasked. Swallowing he decided he'd try to sleep again. " Let's take another nap," Yumi said to Ulrich, wanting to sleep as well. Ulrich shrugged, and placed his head on her shoulder. Yumi stretched, and leaned on him. Hopefully they'd be there by the time they wake up.


	4. Tokyo tour

Ms. Ishiyama dropped the keys then sat on Yumi's bed trying to think. She read the note again.

" _Mom, I'm sorry I left without telling you, but I knew you wouldn't let me try to do this if I did. I'm going to find him. My real dad. Since the moment I was told the truth I felt like I didn't know who I was anymore, so I'm going to find out. Don't worry, I'm not going alone. Ulrich is coming too. We'll be back as soon as we can. Tell Hiroki not to worry either._

_Love Yumi."_

" Yumi why would you, oh my god." Ms. Ishiyama said, holding her head up with her palms. When she began to think, she noticed if she was in Yumi's situation, she'd of probably done the same thing. Walking out of the room she walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone off the wall. Dialing a number, it rang a few times before someone answered.

" What?" Mr. Ishiyama asked, knowing who was calling. Caller id, a blessing and a curse.

" Yumi ran away."

" She what? Where?" He asked.

" She's currently on a flight to Tokyo. She's trying to find her real father." Mr. Ishiyama took the phone away from his ear, the rubbed his forehead in frustration. " What're we going to do?"

" Call the airport, tell them to turn the flight around."

" It's a one way fligh to Japan. Takeo, they won't turn it around." Ms. Ishiyama said to him. " And besides, she took Ulrich with her."

" That German kid from the academy?" Mr. Ishiyama asked, making sure.

" Yeah. Look could you watch Hiroki for a few days?" She asked him. She had made up her mind on what she was doing.

" Sure. Why?"

" I'm going after them."

" You can't go alone. Like you said, not even you know who her father is."

" I know that," She said, a lie. " But I need to go after her. She wont find him, and you know her, she wont stop looking until we drag her away." Mr. Ishiyama knew that was true.

" Alright. I'll leave Hiroki at my sisters house. We're going after her."

* * *

Yumi and Ulrich walked into Tokyo international airport and looked around. Ulrich was proud of himself. He had survived the flight. He hated flying, but he had survived an eight hour flight. Sure Yumi was there to hold his hand when the plane was bumpy, but he still felt pretty good just to be off.

Yumi looked up at the signs and then lead them to the baggage claim. They had brought one small bag each, filled with mostly clothes. Ulrich with his backpack over his shoulder, suitcase being wheeled behind him, followed Yumi out the door. Next stop was the train station to get to Kyoto. The Station in the city, so the got into a cab, and began to drive through the crowded city.

Yumi had been to Tokyo once in her life. She was fairly young when her parents and her left to France. But before they boarded the plane, they toured the city once. Yumi, being three, loved the lights at night, and was still loving them, the time in Tokyo was six pm and the lights in the city were burning bright as the sun went down. Tokyo was alive and they were enjoying the experience.

The cab pulled in front of the station and they payed the fare and began to walk into the station. They waited in line for a few minutes before they managed to get to the front. " Two tickets for Kyoto," Yumi said to the ticket person. He seemed to not understand her, so asked again in Japanese. The man responded and Yumi groaned.

" What?" Ulrich asked leaning again the wall.

" The next train to Kyoto leaves tomorrow morning. We can buy the tickets now, but we'll have to wait like, sixteen hours."

" So. We'll tour the city." Yumi smiled. It was good idea, not like they had better to do.

" Great idea. Well, the city is fun at night."

* * *

Ulrich and Yumi walked through the extremely crowded streets of Tokyo. Yumi blended right in, her actually being Japanese. Ulrich felt like an outsider. But because he actually was he wasn't that surprised. The lights illuminated the city as the two walked through the crowds admiring everything around them. The smells the noises, the sights, it was cool.

A few times while in the crowds they'd loose each other, then wait for the crowd to disperse. After that happened three times, to not get separated they held hands to get through. Yumi tugged him through the city, then the two stopped in front of a building. It was a restaurant. " You always said you'd try sushi when you could." Yumi said looking at Ulrich, then the place again.

" Yeah, I did didn't I." Ulrich had told Yumi before that he would try a few Japanese things. Like sushi and other foods. Ulrich wasn't a fan of fish, but it was for Yumi. They sat down at the table, if you want to call it that. Sitting cross legged the two began with the rise and vegetable bowl, then the main coarse came, sushi and some type of fish.

The fish was good, as Ulrich eyed the sushi. He had managed to eat a fish, two big accomplishes in one day so far. Looking at the sushi, he was hoping to make a third. For the most part he had been eating with a plastic fork he had packed. He brought an entire box, unable to eat with chop sticks. Yumi however had let him so far get away with it. Not on the sushi.

" Uh uh, Ulrich. Chop sticks on the sushi." She said, pointing at the chop sticks next to his rice.

" I don't know how," Ulrich said to her.

" Here." She said, grabbing his hands then placing his chop sticks the way they should be. Ulrich made them grip a few times, before they fell out of his hands. Yumi laughed then helped him again. She laughed again when he dropped them in his rice. " Your hopeless with this." Finally on the third try, Ulrich kept them situated.

Taking the sushi off his plate with the sticks he began to make it come to his mouth. Ten inches to go. It was almost there, as he felt it start to slip. Five inches. He could smell the fish from the sushi. When it was almost to his mouth he pinched it too hard as it fell out and splashed into a dip to add flavor. Yumi lost it and began to laugh. Ulrich groaned then stabbed the sushi with one of the sticks, pulled it up, then placed it into his mouth.

Yumi watched him as he began to chew it, trying to decide whether not he liked it from his facial features. He spent ten seconds chewing it, then another few swallowing it. Yumi leaned in to hear what he thought about it. " Well?" She asked.

" It's okay," he said, grabbing his fork, stabbing another piece of sushi, dipping in the sauce then eating it. Yumi smiled. It was obvious he liked it. As long as he didn't have to use chop sticks. They finished their meal, payed, then began to tour the city again.

They visited a few other places. A few shows were on that night. The wandered the city, Yumi leading the two, hand in hand to avoid separation from the crowds. Yumi stopped then told Ulrich to look up. " No way," Ulrich said, reading a sign in English. Martial arts tournament. The two bought tickets, and watched the fights. Ulrich saying, " I could've taken him." after several of the fights.

The fights ended a few hours later, then they began to watch a few free events. They decided that was for a bit of fun, but they needed to watch money. They had a little less than a thousand after the flight, and diner, so needed to watch it. Several hours were spent just watching the lights in the city, traffic, crowds. It was so alive. And strangely polite.

Ulrich remembered reading somewhere Tokyo was a safe city. Low crime rates. You could leave your front door wide open and you'd be surprised if someone stole something. Ulrich bumped into a few people, and they sorry to him, though he didn't understand them. Further in the city they found a group of teenagers who apparently wanted to be american. They were playing rock and roll, and singing karaoke.

They watched a few of these events, Ulrich almost laughing at someone singing ' we will rock you' in Japanese. Yumi tried to get Ulrich to sing something, but he reclined. Of coarse. Yumi seemed a little disappointed, but not surprised, she knew Ulrich well enough that him doing something like that was as likely as him dating Sissi willingly.

* * *

Sixteen hours past and they made their way back to the train station, having not slept for over twenty four hours. The train ride was a few days, so they decided to sleep on the train. They boarded the train, and found where they'd be staying for this ride. Small little compartments with beds and a place to put luggage. Ulrich and Yumi stowed their luggage, lay on their beds on opposite sides of the room, wished each other good afternoon( It was already ten am) then went to sleep as the train made it's way to Kyoto. And one step closer to Yumi's father. 


	5. Thank you

Jeremie, Odd and Aelita were glad that xana hadn't attacked recently. All they had to rely on were Odd and Milly. Milly who was still a little confused about the entire thing. They had several candidates for the team. Some of those included Emilie LeDuc, Tamiya, and regrettably Sissi. Sissi was Jeremie's idea. He had to face it, she had helped them enough to times to notice she could handle it. But in the end they picked Milly.

Milly seemed interested in them already. But the big thing was that she had the newspaper. If she found out on accident they were in trouble. Then again not like anyone else was different, but Milly could get the word out a lot faster. In the end, it was either her or Sissi. Aelita agreed with Jeremie because Sissi could bail them out with Mr. Delmas. In the end, they weren't up to taking her crap.

The three including Milly were in Odd's room talking about recent events. Milly would interrupt every now and then to ask about Ulrich and Yumi. She wanted to know more details about that. She found the event rather romantic and tragic at the same time. Ulrich helping Yumi by skipping school, possibly getting expelled, and several other things was the romantic part. The tragic part was that it lowered her chances with Ulrich dramatically.

" So why did Yumi and Ulrich go to Japan?" Milly asked again.

" Yumi found out her father, isn't her father, and her real father is in Japan," Odd summed up.

" Why did Ulrich go with her?" Milly asked.

" Because he's hopelessly in love with her," Odd answered with a grin. Milly looked at Jeremie and Aelita who were nodding in agreement. Milly sighed after knowing her chances were cut into ribbons. Suddenly a noise came from Jeremie's backpack. Jeremie opened it and saw that his laptop was going nuts.

" We'll talk about it later, Xana's attacking."

* * *

Yumi quickly opened her eyes. The train had just rocked and she almost fell out of her bed. Laying up she hit her head on the bed above hers. She laughed at herself because before she went to sleep she said to herself, ' When I get up, I totally going to nail my head.' Sliding her feet off the side of the bed she looked around Ulrich and her's compartment. Ulrich was gone. Yawning she stood off her bed then walked to the door and slid it open.

When she opened the door the first person she saw was Ulrich looking out the window of the moving train. The train was cutting through a open plain. Because they had went to sleep before noon, it was dusk now, and the sun was setting. Turning around Ulrich saw her and smiled.

" Sleep good?" he asked.

" I hit my head when I woke up, but overall not bad," she answered. Stretching she leaned against the railing with him as the train sped along. " Only two days of this and where pretty much there," Yumi said after thinking about how far they had come.

" Nervous?" he asked.

" A little. I mean, not everyday I get to meet my father," Yumi answered. Ulrich answered. Yumi was never nervous about anything but this was more understandable. Not every day you get to meet your father. Your real father who was hidden away from you for fourteen years. That would strike up the nerves on anyone.

* * *

Mr. and Ms. Ishiyama boarded a flight directly to Kyoto. They figured Yumi flew to Tokyo first because it was cheaper then would take a train. If they couldn't stop her, they could at least beat her there. Hiroki was left and Mr. Ishiyama's sisters house while the two went after Yumi. They both took off work for a week and then bought tickets. During the flight they had to sit next to each other.

Ms. Ishiyama was sitting at the window seat and Mr. Ishiyama was placed in the center. To pass the time Ms. Ishiyama was reading a book, and Mr. Ishiyama was using his laptop. After an hour in the flight he took his glasses off then closed his laptop. Something was bothering him.

" Rinoka?" Mr. Ishiyama asked his exwife. Rinoka dropped her book and looked at him.

" What Takeo?" She asked him.

" Why didn't you tell me?" Takeo asked. Rinoka had been expecting that question. She was actually surprised he hadn't already asked.

" I knew you wouldn't marry me if it wasn't yours. I had to give Yumi a chance even if it meant deceiving you," she answered.

" How do you know that? Rinoka. At that point of time I was so hopelessly in love with you, I would've. If taking in Yumi and you was what I had to do. I would have done it."

" So you weren't hopelessly in love with me after that?" she asked.

" Coarse I was. I just didn't think you were with me. I always thought you were to beautiful for me." Rinoka actually blushed then looked out the window.

" I thought you were too nice for me. I'm so sorry. Everyday I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't do it. And everyday that passed, made it harder to tell."

" I know. I understand that. But no matter what happens. I still love Yumi as if she was my daughter."

" Takeo. I think she feels the same way about you being her father." Takeo smiled then looked at her. It took a moment before they noticed how awkwardly they were looking at each other. They hadn't been this affectionate since the best of their marriage. They both looked away as the plane kept flying. Next stop Kyoto.

* * *

Day one on the train ended boring and Yumi and Ulrich were in the their compartment talking. They were both on their beds laying sideways looking at each other as they spoke.

" Why did you come with me?" Yumi asked him. Ulrich thought about his answer.

" I don't know. Would you of gone with me if this was my situation?" Ulrich asked.

" Probably."

" Then that's why. I knew you'd do the same for me." Yumi smiled then shook her head.

" That's cheating. Give me a real reason," Yumi said, not satisfied with his answer. Ulrich began to think again. He knew what the reason was, he couldn't place it into words. It was a little embarrassing and much too personal.

" I really don't know. I guess I wanted to make sure you'd find him. I wanted to help you no matter what that means. I'm pathetic. If I wake up one day and know I can't see you, I feel lost." Ulrich said to her.

" Ulrich," Yumi said to him weakly. Yumi rolled over then placed her feet on the ground. Ulrich did the same, but actually stood up. He walked across the compartment then sat next to her.

" I guess I don't need a reason. I just wanted to," Ulrich said. Yumi smiled, then felt a strange urge. It was good moment. Sparks were flying. Slowly she leaned in, and a second later Ulrich took her lead. It was a small kiss. One touch then they both pulled back. Yumi wanted more so went back. After a minute and several firm kisses she whispered in his ear.

" Whatever the reason was. I still want to say something."

" And what's that?" Ulrich asked her.

Yumi kissed him again then looked at him. " ... Thank you."


	6. One step closer

Ulrich and Yumi stepped off the train after a three day ride. They were a little stiff from lack of moment, but they knew they'd get used to walking in an hour or two. Stepping out of the station and onto the street Yumi smiled then looked at Ulrich.

" We made it," She said to him. Then she looked around the street and saw someone she knew. She saw her mother sitting on a bench looking at the station as if she was waiting for someone to show up.

" Oh shit," Yumi said then ducked back in.

" What is it?" Ulrich asked her. Yumi pointed at the street.

" My mom's here. She followed us. Must of flew straight to Kyoto," Yumi said to him. " She's going to make me go back before we even find my father."

" What are we going do?" Ulrich asked Yumi.

" I'm working on it," Yumi said to him. Yumi leaned out then looked at her mother then leaned back in. " My mom has the eyes of a hawk, she'll see us if we try to sneak off."

Ulrich sighed then looked down the street and saw bus driving toward them. Suddenly he had an idea. He tapped on Yumi's shoulder then pointed at the bus. Yumi smiled then nodded.

They waited for the bus to pull up next to the entrance of the station then walked next to it to obstruct her mothers view. Maintaining the same speed as the bus they hit the street corner and turned. Yumi smiled at Ulrich.

" Nice going," Then turned around and began to walk. She bumped into a man. " Oh sorry..." Then she looked at the man. " Dad."

" Yumi?" Mr. Ishiyama asked shocked. He looked at Ulrich who was shocked as well. Busted.

Yumi took a step back and grabbed Ulrich by his shirt and shouted, " BOLT!"

" What?" Ulrich asked stumbling from Yumi almost making him loose balance.

" Just run dammit!" Ulrich and Yumi ran the other way.

" Yumi stop!" Mr. Ishiyama shouted and ran after them. They crossed the street without getting hit and then kept running.

" He's chasing us," Ulrich said to Yumi.

" Have you seen him, he'll be lucky to get to the next block without having a heart attack," Yumi said, pointing out that Mr. Ishiyama could use a few pushups. Turning at the first left they kept moving, and Yumi looked behind her to see him stopping at the corner for a breather. " Told you."

Mr. Ishiyama took out his cell phone and called his exwife who was still unaware of Yumi's arrival.

" Did you get her?" She asked him when she answered her phone.

" No. She ran," Mr Ishiyama said to her. " Ulrich's with her."

" You didn't catch her?" She asked him angry.

" Have you seen me, I get winding by walking up the stairs," he said as his excuse. " Where would she go?"

" How should I know?" Ms. Ishiyama said to him. " Meet me across the street from the station."

* * *

" Yumi, we can stop running now," Ulrich said to Yumi after nearly half a mile of sprinting. Yumi went to a jog, a walk, then a stop. Ulrich was breathing hard but Yumi was only winded, not tired.

" You okay?" Yumi asked him.

" I'm not like you, I can't run a marathon," Ulrich said to her while bent down with his hands on his thighs.

" You can't run a mile let alone a marathon," Yumi said to him. Then she looked around them and saw nothing but buildings. " I wonder where we are."

" Let's find a map," Ulrich said to her. Yumi nodded then they began to look around. " This is going to take awhile."

* * *

Meanwhile Jeremie, Aelita, Odd, and Milly were walking across the bridge exhausted from the latest fight. It seemed like xana knew they were a little vulnerable at the time, so decided to play a little harder. He sent more monsters on them than usual. But overall they were surprised how well Milly held her own in Lyoko.

Xana's attacks on earth weren't as troublesome than before. It was like he was saving all of his energy for lyoko.

" Does xana always attack like this?" Milly asked as they walked across the bridge.

" Not usually," Answered Jeremie.

" Yeah, he usually uses his attack on earth as a diversion to slow our progress in lyoko. But now it seems he's only attacking in lyoko," Aelita said after noticing it was off.

" He sent a giant teddy bear on us once, made the school cave in, swarm of bees, army of rats, poisonous gas, laughing gas, sent real monsters twice, trapped in an elevator, attacks by a suit of armor, possessed Jeremie, possessed Aelita, possessed Jim and Yolanda, and a bunch of other stuff, but recently he's slacking in the earth attack genre," Odd said to everyone.

" That's how many times he's attacked before I joined?" Milly asked them.

" A lot more than that," Jeremie said to her. " Those were just the memorable ones."

" That I don't remember because I hadn't been registered in the computer to be shielded from the reversal, right?" Milly asked, picking up the whole routine as she went along.

" Basically," Aelita answered.

" You know when you and Ulrich went to prom?" Odd asked her.

" Yeah," Milly answered excited. She didn't fully have a crush on Ulrich until that night. That made it official.

" We lived that day twice. The first time he denied you," Odd said to her. Milly stopped then looked at Jeremie to see if Odd was being honest. Jeremie nodded at her.

" Then why did he change his mind?" Milly asked.

" Because, it really crushed you, and he didn't want to see Sissi win. Plus you were crying when you asked him, I would've said yes just because of that," Odd said to her.

" I wasn't crying," Milly said to them. Milly looked back at Jeremie again and he nodded. Odd slid the screen to the sewers open and began to climb down. Aelita climbed down next, then Jeremie. Milly was the last one to climb down. She looked down the hole and began to climb down while saying.

" I wasn't crying."

* * *

Mr. and Ms. Ishiyama were sitting on a bench while to think of Yumi's next move. Ms. Ishiyama was a little mad that her exhusband had let Yumi get away, but when she compared the two, wasn't surprised anymore.

" Where would she go next Takeo?" Rinoka asked him.

" Well let's see, she'd be looking for a father she doesn't know or you know, so what would be the most logical place to look?" Takeo asked.

" Well I told her he'd be in north Kyoto, and we're in the east," Rinoka answered taking this step by step.

" So she went north. How would she find out anything about her father?" Takeo asked himself, thinking out loud. " She was born in the hospital there, think they still have some of her records?"

" They should, they keep those in case the patient needs them later. Would Yumi go there?" Rinoka asked him.

" She's smart enough too, and not like we have another lead."

" Should we get the police involved?" Rinoka asked, trying to think of the fastest way to get her.

" No. They'll start the search in a day, we'll get her soon."

* * *

" Here we are," Yumi said to Ulrich as they looked across the street at a building. " North Kyoto hospital. The place of my birth."

" Think they still have you're records?" Ulrich asked Yumi. Yumi nodded.

" Well they should," Yumi said to him. Yumi began to cross the street then got the doors of the hospital.

" Will they just give you your information?" Ulrich asked her.

" It's my information. I have legal rights to view it. It is mine after all." Ulrich shrugged. She had a point. Stepping into the building they looked around. Yumi saw the information desk and stood next to it.

" Can I help you?" The man at the desk asked.

" My name is Yumi Ishiyama, I'd like to view my records from this hospital," Yumi said to him.

" Alright. I need proof of identity," the man said. Yumi showed him her ID card she had and then the man typed up her records. " Are you looking for anything in particular?"

" My birth certificate," Yumi said to him. The man typed that in a minute later a copy of it printed on the desk. He handed it to Yumi who read it.

" She even lied on this," Yumi said, seeing her father was listed as Takeo Ishiyama. Then she read god parent. " Yumi Furuki."

" Who's that?" Ulrich asked.

" My godmother. That's weird, Furuki is my mothers maiden name," Yumi said to him. " It's more or less someone related to my mother."

" Think the hospital knows where she is?" Ulrich asked. Yumi looked at him then back at the man at the desk.

" Excuse me, is it possible to get the location of my godparent?" She asked. Yumi handed him the copy of the birth certificate and the man typed in her name. A minute later a address printed out and Yumi looked at it.

" It's like three blocks away," The man said to her. Yumi looked at the address and smile. One step closer.


	7. Close calls

Yumi and Ulrich with the address of Yumi's godparent in hand began to leave the hospital before they saw something they hoped they wouldn't again. Her parents.

" Dammit," Yumi said, then grabbed Ulrich's sleeve and pulled him to the side and down another hallway. They waited for her parents to pass, then carefully walked towards the door. Just when they were out, he father looked over his shoulder and saw them.

" Yumi!" Takeo shouted then began to run that way.

" Run!" Yumi shouted then they ran outside. They ran onto the street and saw a woman just leaving a taxi, so quickly jumped in it and shut the door. Yumi handed the driver the address and said in Japanese, " Take me here."

The driver began to drive and then they saw her father running along side the car. He banged on the window a few times, before the car pulled away. Yumi and Ulrich both took a relieved breath then sunk into their seats.

* * *

Minutes later the driver pulled in front of an apartment building. They payed the small fare then walked towards the building. Yumi walked over to the mailboxes and began to read the names listed. One of which was, ' Yumi Furuki.'

" Third floor," Yumi said to Ulrich then the two boarded the elevator. It slowly ascended to the third floor and the doors opened. A middle aged woman was waiting for the elevator to come then looked at the two as they stepped out. The woman was short, barely five feet tall. Her hair was raven black, just starting to fade. She didn't have any wrinkles, and other than the hair, it was hard to tell she was old.

" Excuse me," Yumi said as she stepped out letting the woman on. Ulrich and Yumi heard the door shut a few seconds later as they looked for the right room. Wandering the hall for a minute they found the correct door and Yumi knocked on it.

" Hello?" Yumi shouted. Then she said it in Japanese just in case. " Yumi Furuki? Hello?" She said, in both languages. She tried to see if it was unlocked, it was locked.

" She's not home I guess," Ulrich said to her. Yumi nodded then they began to go back downstairs. " What now?"

They leaned against the wall for the elevator to open and let them on. " Beats me," Yumi said. The door began to open, before Yumi saw her parents on it. " Shit," she mumbled then pushed Ulrich to the right and out of the way. She slammed him against the wall to avoid being seen, placing her face rather close to his while doing so.

Hearing her parents stepping off, Yumi pulled Ulrich in the elevator, but Takeo heard the movement and saw them. " Hey!"

Yumi pressed door shut, but Takeo slipped through at the last second, leaving Rinoka on the third floor. Yumi took a step back against the wall as her father looked at her angry.

" You've but your mother and I through so much recently," He said. " We're going home." Yumi had never fought with him. It was against her culture to disagree with her father.

" No," Yumi said to him.

" What?" Takeo asked.

" I'm not going with you," Yumi said to him. Takeo grabbed her wrist then pulled her over to him.

" Yes you are," Takeo said to her. Yumi pushed him back as the elevator opened, making him tumble to the floor.

" Go!" Yumi shouted to Ulrich then ran out of the elevator and back to the street.

" Yumi!" Takeo shouted, already back to his feet and chasing them again. Yumi and Ulrich took a right and kept running, through the large crowd of people. Ulrich turned around after a bit and noticed he couldn't see her father anymore, then turned forward again, to see he couldn't see Yumi either.

" Oh wonderful," Ulrich said then began a three sixty scan for Yumi. Looking behind him against he turned around and walked straight into someone who grabbed his shoulders.

" Gotcha!" Takeo said to Ulrich who tried to squirm free. " Now, where is Yumi?" He said to Ulrich.

A police officer walked over to them and looked at Takeo. Ulrich heard them talking in Japanese, so couldn't get anything of what they were saying.

" My daughter ran away, and he was helping her," Takeo said in Japanese to the officer.

"Where did he go?" Takeo looked back and saw he was only holding on to Ulrich's jacket.

" God dammit!" Takeo shouted then threw the jacket on the ground.

* * *

Ulrich ran hopelessly lost in the direction he hoped Yumi ran. Slowing to a walk he looked around as he walked, hoping to see her. Suddenly an arm pulled him into an alley, and he was face to face with Yumi.

" What the hell happened?" Yumi asked him.

" Your dad caught me, I gave him the slip," Ulrich answered then sat on a box. " Three close calls in less than fifteen minutes."

" It's like my mom knows what I'm doing ahead of time, and meets us there," Yumi said.

" She probably does. She should know who she picked as your godmother, know you'd go to her house. It isn't that hard to predict us." Yumi thought about that. He was right. It wasn't as surprising anymore.

" What now?" Yumi asked.

" Beats me, let's just get some lunch and think about it," Ulrich said then helped Yumi off the crate she was sitting on.

* * *

They found a restaurant nearby so took a table to eat. Yumi ordered for both of them, Ulrich unable to read the menu.

" You should learn Japanese," Yumi said to him.

" I'm actually trying, just to impress you," Ulrich said to her. Yumi looked up from her water.

" You are?" Yumi asked.

" I can say, hello, goodbye, how much, thank you, your welcome, basic pleasantries. Then I know the numbers enough to get by," Ulrich said to her.

" Maybe I should learn German to make it even," Yumi said to him with a smile.

" That's no fair, least we don't use hieroglyphics," Ulrich said to her. Yumi laughed.

" They're symbols okay," Yumi said to him. " Anyway, when should we look for my godmother again?"

" I don't know. What was her last name again?" Ulrich asked.

" Yumi Furuki," Yumi said. They both sat there quiet for a second then heard a woman's voice.

" What do you want with Yumi Furuki?" A woman asked them from the table over. It them both a second to realize who she was. It was the woman who boarded the elevator as they left it.

" She's my godmother," Yumi said to her, " Do you know Rinoka Ishiyama?"

" Yes I do," she said. " But I know her by her real name. Rinoka Furuki. So you're the child she had."

" Excuse me, but who are you?" Ulrich asked. The woman smiled.

" I'm Yumi Furuki. What's your name?" Yumi asked Yumi.( Weird huh).

" Yumi Ishiyama," Yumi said to her.

" Well Yumi, not only am I your godmother, I'm your grandmother."


	8. A hidden past

Yumi and Ulrich and come a long way to find Yumi's father. They ditched school, hopped on a plane, took a train, then started to search. So far they hadn't found much. But they did find someone who might know something. Yumi's grandmother. Her godmother. It was strange, because Yumi wasn't aware she had one.

" My mother told me you were dead," Yumi said to her. Her grandmother smiled then shook her head.

" Sounds like her. Your mother never liked me at the end. I wasn't very supportive of her life choices," Her grandmother said to her.

" What do you mean?" Yumi asked her.

" This isn't the time or place to discuss this," she said then stood up off her chair. " Let's go to my apartment."

Yumi and Ulrich took a cab with her grandmother then drove back to the apartment. Walking through the main lobby she boarded the elevator with them, then walked down the hall they were in not even an hour ago. She unlocked her door, and the three went into the apartment. Yumi Furuki sat on a chair in a poorly decorated living room. Some pictures were above a fake first place mantle. One was of Yumi's mother when she was Yumi's age. The one in the center, showed nine people. On the far left was her grandmother, and seven children were inbetween her, and a man at the far left.

Yumi looked at the picture, before her grandmother said, " Look at it closer." Yumi stood up then leaned in close to the picture. She didn't recognize anyone in the picture, except for a girl on the far right.

" It's my children. I had seven, your mother the youngest. It's in order of age, oldest to youngest from left to right. On the end is my late husband."

" Looks like you two loved each other," Yumi said. Seven children seemed to say that.

" No, not really," she said. " In Japan, it's very common to have a marriage not built on love. My father arranged my marriage for a business merger between his company and another. Part of that, stated I need to produce a minimum of five children with him. So, I had seven, because one of the pregnancies was triplets."

" So, love has nothing to do with it," Yumi said sadly.

" At first no. But at times I will admit I was rather inraptured with him," she said with a smile. " Your mother I will add, was almost not born. I wasn't required to have her. But one day, I slowly realized that sometimes I could love him. He had given me children, a roof over my head. At least I could be a wife and a mother. So we made love, nine months later your mother was born."

" So her mother was actually conceived in love in this arranged marriage of yours?" Ulrich asked.

" Yes, she was. So Yumi. Can I ask who this young man is?" Her grandmother asked, not sure what to call the two. " Is he your boyfriend?"

" Well, I'm not sure about boyfriend..." Ulrich started.

" Yes he is," Yumi said to her.

" I what?" Ulrich asked her.

" He's my boyfriend, what else would he be?" Yumi asked. Her grandmother looked at them curiusly.

" Kiss him them," Her grandmother said. " Prove it."

" I don't think that's really necessary," Ulrich said. Yumi grabbed Ulrich's shoulders then pulled him in closer to her face, but didn't kiss him.

" Kiss me, make it convincing," Yumi said to him in a hushed voice.

" What?" Ulrich asked. Yumi finished leaning and pressed her lips to his. Ulrich didn't react for a split second but then followed Yumi's order. He made it convincing. Yumi tilted her head to kiss from a different angle, and Ulrich followed her lead.

" Enough, I said kiss, not make out," she said to them. Yumi broke contact then sat back on the couch normally.

" Can I ask you a question?" Yumi asked.

" Go ahead. It's only fair." Her grandmother said to her.

" Do you know why my mother hid the fact that her husband isn't my father," Yumi asked. Her grandmother sighed.

" Yes I know," Her grandmother said to her.

" Can you tell me, or are you going to hide it too?" Yumi asked.

" I will tell you," Her grandmother said to her. Yumi sat back on the couch, waiting. " Your mother was a rather curius child. She liked to explore things., ask questions. Rinoka prefered to do things on her own, speak her own mind, do what she pleased if it didn't harm another. Her opinion on love was no different."

" What do you mean?" Yumi asked.

" Do you want me to finish or not," her grandmother asked, a little annoyed about being interrupted. Yumi stayed quiet. " She met a man when she was sixteen. About the time most Japanese women get married. He came to my husband, and asked for his blessing to marry your mother. He refused, because he was barely even a man. He was about nineteen years old at the time. Didn't make much for a living, and most of all, wasn't Japanese."

" My father isn't Japanese?" Yumi asked.

" What happened is, even without the blessing, he proposed. But before he could, my husband spoke to her, and threatened that if she married him, he'd disown her and take away her inheritance. Your mother may have been in love, but she said no because of this. Then he left."

" She didn't marry him. But that must of meant, she was pregnant before he proposed," Ulrich said aloud.

" You're right. But she couldn't be alone, because her father would put two and two together," her grandmother said.

" He'd figure out the baby was his, and she'd lose her inheritance anyway," Yumi said.

" Then Takeo Ishiyama came into the picture. When she was a two months pregnant, the were engaged, and then you were born. He was a little clueless, because he didn't do the math on the months, but either way it worked. They with you, moved to France so he could work and support you."

" Well, at least I know why. But where is he? My real father?" Yumi asked. Her grandmother sighed then walked over to the mantle. He opened a vase and opened it. Inside was a sheet of paper. She walked back over then sat down on the chair again.

" I'm not sure on exactly where he is, he moves around a lot?" Her grandmother said.

" Why?" Ulrich asked.

" He's in the army. The american. Yes, your father is american," she said to her. " Last I knew, he was stationed in Hiroshima at the american air force base there. Go there, it's your best bet. Now, it's a long trip. A few days by train. But you've come this far, so it'd suspect you'll manage fine."

Yumi stood up off the couch next to Ulrich. " Thanks grandma," Yumi said then reached to shake her hand. Instread she reached over and hugged her.

" Good luck. And watch out for your mother. I know she's trying to protect you from herself, but you have a right to know your father. I love you."

" I love you too," Yumi said.

" Now, get going. Here's some money for the train, and no matter what. Don't do something just because someone tells you to. When you find love, keep it, don't let it slip through your fingers."

Yumi and Ulrich left the apartment, and quickly made for the train station. There they boarded the next train to Hiroshima. Yumi now knew where to go, and it would only be a matter of time, before she found what she was looking for.


	9. Rock Paper Scissors

Milly walked through the campus of Kadic. It had been a few days since she had was asked to join the gang. She accepted and now all she was doing was fighting. Xana was constantly upping the ante. Odd was also exhausted from all of the battling. Almost everyday was a new fight, but at least it was only in Lyoko so a return trip wasn't necessary.

It was taking away from Milly's limited, but existing social life. Tamiya was always wondering where she was going with the older kids. She was jealous that Milly was getting accepted, but she wasn't. It was an envy that Milly would have had if it was Tamiya instead of herself. Because of this, Tamiya hadn't talked to Milly since.

Milly walked into her dorm room to see Tamiya doing her homework on her bed. " Hey Tamiya," She said then sat on her own bed.

" What do you want, why aren't you hanging out with your older cooler friends," Tamiya said to her. Milly sighed then looked at her.

" Tamiya, don't be like that."

" Be like what. You completely ditched me," Tamiya said angry then slammed her book shut. Tamiya opened the door and walked out of the room.

" Tamiya!" Milly shouted then watched the door slam shut. Milly felt a few tears coming on, but held them back when she heard her phone.

" Yeah," she said when she answered.

" Xana's attacking, meet you in park," Odd said to her on the other side.

" Okay, be right there," Milly said to him then hung up the phone. ' Tamiya, I've always wondering what they were up too, but now I kinda wish I never got involved.' Milly said to herself. Milly ran outside of her room then ran down the stairs. Tamiya was on the other side of the hall and noticed her.

" Where are you going in such a hurry," Tamiya asked herself, then ran after Milly.

---

Rinoka knocked on the apartment door waiting for someone to answer. After a minute of nothing she pounded on the door louder. Takeo leaned against the wall a little annoyed.

" I had that little bastard," Takeo said to himself, but it came out.

" Just drop it. Bitching about it now, won't get her back any faster," Rinoka said to him. Takeo sighed.

" You never swear. You okay," He asked.

" Are you serious?" She asked as if the question Takeo asked was the stupidest question he could possibly ask at this time. " My daughter ran away, and I have no idea where the hell she is. Of course I'm not okay!" She pounded on the door again. " I know your in there!"

Then there was the sound of a click on the door. Rinoka turned the door knob and stepped into the apartment. Her mother smiled at her, then walked into the livingroom.

" I'm going to ask you nicely first. I know she saw you. Where is she?" Rinoka asked her mother. Yumi Furuki smiled then sat on her chair.

" She's on a train heading toward her father as we speak," Yumi answered then took a sip of the tea she had just made.

" What! You told her didn't you," Rinoka said to her mother.

" Of course I did. She has a right to know," Yumi said to her.

" Why did you do that," Rinoka asked.

" She deserves to know who her father is, and how good of a man he is. I told you to forget your father and marry him. Now look what happened. Your divorced, miserable, and your only daughter doesn't trust you."

" Where is she going. Where is Matt," She asked. She hadn't heard from him since the day he proposed and left without her.

" I will tell you, on one condition," Yumi said to her.

" What?"

" You let her meet him. Even if you beat her to him, she gets to meet him. She's come this far. I guaranty that if you take her home, she'll try again, and again until she finds him."

" What am I supposed to say to him. I haven't seen him in fifteen years, and when I see him again. He finds out I hid his child from him. Mother, that's the reason I've been avoiding him."

" Because your scared of his reaction. You think he'll be angry. You'll be lucky if he's only pissed. You deserve it. You've been lying to so many people your entire life. I found out Yumi thought I was dead," Yumi Furuki said to her daughter angry.

" I..I'm sorry," Rinoka said to her. " But if she meet you, she'd find out for sure."

" So you decided to hide my existence, and tell this poor man that a girl for fourteen years he thought was his daughter, wasn't his, but another mans who doesn't even know Yumi exist. You said I was unfair when I was raising you."

Rinoka fell onto the couch and began to cry. Takeo was thinking about sitting next to her, but thought that wasn't really his responsibility anymore. He sighed then sat next to her. Rinoka pushed him away, wanting to cry on her own.

" Mother, I'm sorry. I've put you through so much. And you Takeo, and Yumi, and Matt, and everyone I've ever came into contact with. Please, tell me where she's going. So I can finally end this. So the lies can stop. I'm tired of lying."

Yumi smiled then walked over to her. " The children are on their way to the american airforce base in Hiroshima. They left a few hours ago. The train has already left, but you can meet them there. I've been saving this for along time." Yumi said to her then stood up. She walked into another room of the apartment then came back with a credit card.

" It's the hundred thousand your father left to each of you. You left before you got yours. I think you finally deserve it." She handed Rinoka the card. " The account is in american dollars, and the password is five-nine-seven-three."

" Thank you," she said then hugged her mother. Something she hadn't done in fifteen years.

" I love you Rinoka. My daughter."

" Thanks mom. I love you too. Now if you excuse, I need to find my daughter," Rinoka said then broke the hug and left the apartment. Took a cap, bought a ticket, and left the next morning on a flight heading toward Hiroshima.

---

Yumi opened up the capartment they'd be staying in while on the train for the next three days. It was small, and only had one bed.

" Rock paper scissors, to see who gets the bed tonight," Yumi said to him.

" It's okay, I'll just sleep on the floor," Ulrich said to her.

" Rock, paper, scissors," Yumi said to him, holding out a fist to say she meant it.

" Fine."

" Rock, Paper, scissors," they both said then both did scissors.

" Redo?" Ulrich asked. Yumi licked her lips and smiled.

" Nope. Tie, Guess we share," Yumi said to him.

" What?" Ulrich managed to say before Yumi slid the door closed grabbed Ulrich's collar and pulled him onto the bed with her.


	10. A strange arrival

**_My suspension is almost over. I spent most of it playing Final Fantasy seven. Chapter 10, and I'm already passed 100 reviews. This has hope of surpassing As you wish in total reviews. _**

Ulrich opened his eyes on the second day of the train ride. It would still be a little over a day till they reached Hiroshima. However, he was loving every minute of it.

Something amazing happened to Ulrich on the first day of travel. Something he hoped would happen rather sooner than later. The only thing he really ever worked toward. The only thing he truly wanted. All he ever wanted was Yumi to be considered his girlfriend. Yesterday, that happened.

The first action they did as an official couple was sleep together(respectively). When Ulrich opened his eyes, Yumi was right there with him. It worked, because they didn't have a blanket either, and they needed each other for warmth. Ulrich had been waiting for a kiss for years, only to get plenty in less than five minutes.

As the train sped by, Ulrich looked out the window, watching the scenery roll by. It was close to winter now, and was starting to get colder. Ulrich took a deep breath and exhaled, the warmth of his breath creating fog on the glass. The fog dispersed and Ulrich did it again, and drew something. A heart, with a U and a Y within it's borders.

Ulrich saw Yumi in the reflection of the glass and quickly rubbed the letters away. Yumi noticed he was trying to hide something.

" What are you doing?" She asked Ulrich, standing next to him, watching the scenery go by as well.

" Just trying to buy time," Ulrich said, leaning against the rail next to the window.

" We've already missed a lot of school," Yumi said, for some reason thinking about that.

" I know. My parents are going to be pissed about this," Ulrich said, because he knew it was true.

" You'll be fine. If you noticed, mine aren't too thrilled either," Yumi said with a slight smile on her face. Ulrich turned and faced her. He smiled too.

" I guess so," Ulrich said then leaned off the railing and looked at Yumi.

" We've come really far," Ulrich said to her, " What if, he isn't who you think he is?"

Yumi sighed. She hadn't really thought of that. Sure the image in her mind had changed since seeing her grandmother. Her father was american, so now she could say he was tall dark and handsome. The only thing about her mental image that hadn't changed was his personality. He was still friendly, nice, understanding.

" I haven't really thought about it. That's why I'm finding out I suppose," Yumi said to Ulrich then looked at the scenery again. " He doesn't even know I exist. My greatest fear is that he won't like me."

" Yumi, who couldn't like you?" Ulrich asked. Yumi smiled, then looked at him. She bit her lower lip and looked at him the way she did when they first got on the train.

" What?" Ulrich asked. He had said it, because he was being honest. He wasn't trying to be cute. Yumi took a step over to him, still smiling. When she looked like this, Ulrich was immobile.

" Nothing," Yumi said, then kissed him. His clueless behavior was what she loved about him.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Milly opened the manhole in the park with some struggle. Sliding it closed after her, she was in too much of a hurry to shut it all the way before she began to climb down. Unknown to her, Tamiya was watching from behind a tree then ran over to the manhole.

" That's how they always disappeared," Tamiya said to herself, this event making others in the past make sense. Sliding it open she looked down and saw a glance of Milly for a moment before she stepped off the ladder and ran down the sewer.

Tamiya slid the manhole over and began to climb down after her friend. When she reached the bottom she turned around and saw Milly round the corner deeper into the sewer.

" Where are you going?" Tamiya asked her self and ran after her. Running through the sewers she began to wonder if this is what they always did when they vanished. Snuck out through the sewers. Jumping a few gaps she ran down the stairs and rounded a corner, then ran back around it when she saw Milly climbing up the ladder twenty yards away.

When Milly was out of sight, Tamiya rounded the corner and climbed after her. Seconds later she reached the top and looked around before climbing out. To her left was the street, her right, the abandoned car factory.

" So, a secret hangout," Tamiya said then finished climbing and ran toward the factory. She walked to a ledge a looked down. She saw a rope swaying back and forth, and heard the sound of a moving elevator. Getting a running start, she jumped at the ropes and swung down to see an elevator just docking and Milly stepping in.

As the gate began to lower with Milly in the elevator, Tamiya's feet hit the ground and she tucked and rolled under the gate. Milly jumped back in shock, then saw who it was.

" Tamiya?" Milly asked.

" So, this is where you guys go," Tamiya said before the gates finished closing.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Takeo and Rinoka had payed for a hotel room so they could spend the night, then meet Yumi and Ulrich at the train station the next day. Stepping into the room, Takeo through his suitcase on the ground the walked over to a bed and collapsed onto it. Rinoka stepped across the room and took off her shoes.

" When is their train getting here," Takeo asked Rinoka who was now opening her suitcase for something.

" Noon, so we need to be up by ten to get ready to meet them in case it arrives early," Rinoka answered. Takeo looked at the clock on the night stand next to his bed. Seven in the evening. A good time to eat diner, but not go to bed.

" What's the plan when they arrive, grab them then take them back?" Takeo asked. Rinoka sat on her bed, then thought about it.

" No. We find them, yes, but we don't take them back until Yumi meets him," Rinoka said to him. Takeo looked at her surprised.

" Wasn't the reason you went after her was to make sure she didn't meet him?" Takeo asked. Rinoka smiled, expecting that comment.

" I suppose it was," Rinoka said to him. " But no matter what I tell myself, he's still her father and she deserves to meet him." Takeo sighed then looked at the ground. It was hitting him harder since he found out. Yumi wasn't his.

" I couldn't pretend to understand what you've gone through. Or the reason you said yes to me," Takeo said, now actually doubted love was ever a factor in their marriage.

" I said yes for two reasons," Rinoka said to her. " Number one, because I needed to make sure Yumi had a chance. And two, because I knew Yumi would love to have you be her father."

Takeo looked at her. She was smiling, though he wasn't sure why. Rinoka walked across the gap the two beds were making and sat next to him. For Takeo, that was a surprising move.

" I've made two big mistakes in my life, that I've realized now," Rinoka said to him.

" If not marrying him is number one, what's number two?" Takeo asked. Rinoka smiled a little wider.

" Not staying married to you." Takeo looked at with a uncertain expression. " Love was one of the reasons we even lasted as long as we did. Love for Yumi, and love for each other. I'm willing to give you a second chance, If you'll give me one."

" Rinoka?" Takeo asked shocked. Rinoka leaned towards him a little. She had admitted she was wrong about him, now it was his turn. One action was the difference between continued resentment, or ending this feud. Takeo to be honest with himself, was never truly mad at her. Frustrated, yes. Mad, no. Never.

To say how he felt. The way he had since the first moment they met. Takeo leaned in, and kiss her. Now it his turn to ask a question.

" Rinoka, will you marry me. Again?" Takeo asked. Rinoka smiled at him, then nodded.

" Of course I will."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The train had began to slow down, almost knocking Ulrich off the bed. Last night, he had the edge. Opening his eyes he woke up groggy and heard an announcement over the speaker. In Japanese so he couldn't understand it.

" He say's we're here," Yumi said, then sat up in the bed. Most days she was still groggy when just waking up. But today she wasn't. Today was the day. The day, she finally met her father.

Yumi got off the bed after Ulrich then gathered her belongings in her suitcase. Ulrich did the same then the two left the compartment and waited next to the train doors to leave as soon as possible. A minute later the train came to a complete stop and the doors opened.

Yumi stepped off first followed by Ulrich. Yumi stopped and then hid behind a pillar in the station. Ulrich saw why then hid as well.

" How do they do that?" Yumi asked, looked around the pillar and seeing her parents on the bench fifty feet away. Then she noticed something. The only way out, was next to them. They had planned this one.

" What do we do?" Ulrich asked, looking around as well, knowing the scenario.

Rinoka looked up and giggled. " They're behind the pillar," she said to Takeo who looked up as well. He chuckled.

" Who does she think she's fooling. Does she think we're stupid?" Takeo asked.

" I suppose so," Rinoka said then stood up. " I'll get them this time. Last time you had to run, you nearly killed yourself." She leaned down and kissed him, then started towards them.

" Did your mom just kiss him?" Ulrich asked watching her walk over towards them.

" I think she did. Are they...did they...they seem happy," Yumi said to Ulrich, before she realized her mother was on the other side of the pillar looking straight at her from two feet away.

" Please don't run this time," Rinoka said to them with a smile. Yumi snapped back to reality.

" Why not?" Yumi asked her.

" I'm not going to stop you. This time, I'll take you to him myself," Rinoka said to them. Yumi looked at her mother, trying to find the trick. She didn't find it.

" Are you serious?" Yumi asked, because past experience told her to avoid her mother on this adventure. Her mother nodded. Yumi looked at Takeo, who waved at her. He was smiling to.

" Did you and dad..what happened?" Yumi asked.

" I'll tell you on the way. The base is across the city," Rinoka said, then started to walk toward the exit. " Coming?"

Yumi looked at Ulrich who shrugged at her. They both started to follow her, and all four of them squeezed into a taxi, and started toward the American air force base.

_**Please review, if you read it of course. Check out my profile, I have a few sneak peak pictures of Code lyoko season three on it now. For anyone who read As you wish and/or Nightmares of the past, I have managed to come up with a plot to end the stories in a trilogy. **_

_**I normally don't dedicate chapters or stories but I suppose I should. This chapter is dedicated to Lyoko Warrior, who for awhile has been my friend and helped me indirectly with chapter updates for all my work. He reviews everything I do, and I guess this is just saying thanks. **_


	11. A simple phone call

**_Been awhile huh. I've been up to other things recently so didn't find much more time for writing. But I finally found the time to give you ny next chapter. Hope you enjoy it._**

****

* * *

****

Rinoka opened the taxi door and everyone stepped out. Takeo payed the fare and everyone watched the car drive away. They were standing in front of the American Air force in Hiroshima. Yumi's real father was behind the gates somewhere.

Armed guards were at the gates, checking Id's to and waving cars passed. As they were about to move, Rinoka thought of something.

" Will they even let us in?" Rinoka asked everyone. Ulrich looked at the guards.

" I don't think so," Ulrich said then looked around the area. To his left was a payphone with a phonebook dangling from a chain.

" What's his name, maybe he's listed," Ulrich asked then began to open to the white pages. The book was in english, more or less because they were a stone throws away from an american base.

" Matthew Reese," Rinoka answered and and Ulrich opened up to the R section. Opening to the R section he ran his finger down the page then stopped when he found it. He wrote the number on the bottom of the page then tore that piece out and handed it to Rinoka. Her hand was shaking she took it.

" You okay," Ulrich asked because she seemed very nervous.

" I haven't seen him in over fifteen years. And when I finally say hi, it goes, ' Hi Matt, by the way you have a teenaged daughter," Rinoka said then sat on the curb.

" Are you scared to call him?" Yumi asked, then sat next to her.

" I'm terrified," Rinoka answered, then hugged her legs. " Thirty three years old and look at me."

" Your only thirty three?" Yumi asked. She thought her mother was at least thirty six. She had never asked.

" I was younger with you than I said I was. I was seventeen when I had you," Rinoka said

" Should I call him?" Yumi asked.

" NO!" Rinoka shouted desperately. Yumi jumped slightly. " How would you even start that conversation?" Yumi nodded in agreement. Her mother was right.

" I'll do it," she said then walked to the payphone. Looking at the number she slowly dialed it in after placing in money. Every time the phone rang she swore she could feel her heart skip a beat.

After five rings it sent her to the machine. " Hey you've reached Matt.."the machine began in a mans voice, " And Heather, we can't get to the phone right now..." A woman's voice said. " ...so, leave a message," Matt finished then the beep.

Rinoka held the phone silently. She had to say something. Nothing came pass her lips. No words, no remarks, only silence.

" Matt...I.." Rinoka started then hung up. She turned around and started to catch up on her breathing.

" Well?" Yumi asked. Figuring it was a machine because not much talking was being heard.

" Machine," Rinoka said then walked away from the payphone. Yumi looked at her mother in disappointment.

" It's just a phone call mom," Yumi said to her," If your this scared to just talk to him, then running away really was my only option."

" Yumi..." Rinoka started.

" My entire life I've been lied to, but when everything is out and in the open, your still trying to hide. You still hope to keep this secret away from me so you won't have to see him. Just to make yourself feel better!"

" If you won't do it," Yumi said then stood up, " I will."

Yumi stormed over to the payphone after snatching the number from her mother and dialed the number in after paying.

" Yumi don't!" Rinoka shouted then tried to grab the phone back. Yumi and her mother fought over the phone till Yumi knocked her back and Rinoka hit the cement sidewalk.

It started to ring and someone answered after the second ring. " Hello?" A mans voice asked. Yumi heart missed a beat as she opened her mouth to say something. Rinoka grabbed the phone again and they fought for control. Yumi pulled it back and a moment later, felt a slap across her face by her mothers hand. Yumi fell back and Rinoka hung up the phone.

Takeo and Ulrich stood their shocked at what they had just witnessed. Rinoka had hit her. Yumi rubbed her face then stood up off the ground. Rinoka walked over to her daughter then tried to wrap her in a hug. Yumi pushed her mother hard making her hit her back against the payphone.

" I hate you!" Yumi shouted then ran down the street away from everyone. Ulrich started to run after her but only got two steps before Mr. Ishiyama grabbed his arm.

" Don't. That isn't Yumi anymore. There's nothing you can do right now except for letting her get over it by herself. That's the only way I learned to live with her." Ulrich watched Yumi run and knew Takeo was right. He decided to not follow her this time. Because the only one who could help her was herself.

* * *

The elevator door opened revealing Milly and Tamiya. Tamiya's eyes were as wide as saucers as she tried to take everything in the lab in. It was simply amazing.

" Get to lyoko, Odd and Aelita are in troub..." Jeremie said as he chair spun around and he saw Tamiya.

" Sorry Jeremie, I didn't notice she was following me till she swung down," Milly said to him. Jeremie took off his glasses then rubbed his eyes in frustration. He sat their trying to think.

" Get to the scanner, Tamiya stay in here," Jeremie said then spun his chair back around to watch the situation in lyoko. Milly nodded then boarded the elevator again and Tamiya watched it close.

* * *

Odd and Aelita were pinned down behind a boulder in the forest sector. Three tarantulas were constantly bombarding them cutting off both attack and retreat. Odd peaked around the rock then ducked back down as a laser almost hit his head.

" Bad situation princess," Odd said to Aelita. Aelita began to think then got on her knees and started to use creation. A stone bridge appeared above the tarantulas giving then their escape. Aelita smiled at Odd who smiled back then they took off.

Aelita started to run first and Odd jumped up after her. Two of the tarantulas began to fire at them and one hit Odd in his leg. Odd wobbled but didn't fall before getting hit center chest. The blast knocked Odd off the bridge and then Aelita turned around.

" Odd!" Aelita shouted then was hit and fell, but stayed on the bridge and stayed down because getting up was suicide. As he fell Odd fired and hit a tarantulas dead on, then landed and fired three more times and destroyed the other one.

" Look out!" Aelita shouted before Odd was hit by a laser from the last one and was devirtualized. The third then began to fire at Aelita who stayed down. The bridge was starting to deteriorate where Aelita was. Any second she'd fall through.

Suddenly something hit the bridge above the tarantula breaking off a huge chunk that fell off and crushed the tarantula. Aelita looked to her right and saw Milly catching her shield then nodding to Aelita. She nodded back and Aelita ran into the tower. Moments later they were being materialized.

* * *

Odd Aelita and Jeremie were deciding what to do about Tamiya. Mill sat with her in the lab as the three tried to come to a consensus.

" We can't run a return," Aelita said to Jeremie before he brought it up.

" What not?" Jeremie asked.

" Well for one, it makes him stronger, and two Yumi could have found her dad today and then she has to do it all over again because of us," Odd said to him. Aelita nodded in agreement.

" Just let her in," Aelita said to them, " We could use the help, not to mention we don't have to worry about the newspaper destroying our cover."

" And besides, do we really have an option besides killing her?" Odd added. Jeremie sighed then faced Milly and Tamiya.

" Milly, get her up to speed tonight," Jeremie said to her, " Odd, Aelita, you two get her introduced to lyoko tomorrow."

" Got it," Odd said then boarded the elevator followed by Aelita. Milly nodded then boarded.

" Does, this mean...I'm in?" Tamiya asked excited. Jeremie nodded.

" Welcome to the team," Jeremie said then the five left the lab.


	12. The message on the machine

_**Season three is going good so far. Looks good for the Odd/Aelita fans, and bad for Ulrich and Yumi. What a turn of events huh, but I won't spoil the season further for those who haven't been watching. By the way, happy birth day to me! October 10 for those who've read my profile. Hope you like the chapter.**_

Matthew Reese opened the door to his town home and closed it behind him. Stretching he threw his jacket on the stack of boxes next to the couch then walked through the empty living room except for a packed and labeled boxes, a couch, a coffee table, and tv. Walking into the kitchen he opened the fridge and took out a soda then cracked it open. Looking to his right he saw the answering machine.

Walking over to it he saw there was one message on the machine. Pressing play he took a drink then started to look through the mail that was placed on the table.

' You have one new message. Message one,' the machine said then it went silent. Matt walked over to turn it off before a voice broke the silence. It was a woman's voice. It sounded a little scared, like she had to force it out of her.

" Matt...I..." the woman said, then the message ended. Matt starred at the machine. The voice sounded so familiar.

' End of messages.'

Matt played the message three more times and still couldn't think of it. Why did it sound so familiar. Then before he was about to play it a forth time, the phone rang. After two rings he answered it. The caller id saying it was from a payphone.

" Hello," he said to the person on the other line. He could hear breathing, so he knew someone was there. Then he heard a struggle on the other line, then the phone die. He looked at it weird.

" What the hell was that?" Matt asked himself then hung up the phone. He checked the number on the caller id then called a number on his phone. It rang twice then someone answered.

" Hey Matt, whatcha need," A man said on the other side.

" An address for a payphone, I have the number. Could you get me the address?" Matt asked.

" No prob," the man on the other side said. Matt gave him the number then wrote the address down five minutes later. Grabbing his keys he put his coat back on then left again.

* * *

Reading the address as he drove Matt stopped at where the payphone was. He found the payphone twenty minutes later then called the number of the payphone on his cell. It rang so now he knew it was the right one. Looking around he see it was just outside of the base, and that a camera was watching this area. Walking over to the surveillance booth next to the gate he knocked on the window and the man looked up. 

" What's up Matt?" The man inside the booth said.

" Were there people at the payphone like, an hour ago maybe?" Matt asked.

" How the hell should know," The man said, not really watching the camera, just reading a porn magazine. Matt grabbed the magazine and threw it out of the booth.

" Could you find out for me?"

* * *

" Okay, here you go," the man in the booth said to Matt as the screen showed a picture of the payphone an hour ago. No one was there yet. 

" Fast forward," Matt said to him. The man began to fast forward the tape. Five minutes of footage passed before anything interesting happened. " There, play."

A cab pulled out next to the payphone and people began to talk. He couldn't here then, it was visual, not audio. Four people stepped out of the car. A boy in the group walked to the payphone and opened the phone book. After a minute he tore out a piece of paper then handed it to the woman. Matt's eyes fixed on the woman who wasn't facing the camera.

The woman sat on the curb for a minute and talked to a girl. She appeared to be her daughter. Only the boy seemed out of place. A minute later the woman went on the phone and hung up about thirty seconds later. Minutes passes an it seemed the daughter was yelling at the mother. Matt locked on more in focus.

The mother and daughter began to fight over the payphone. At the first, the daughter won. Before it looked like she'd have a chance to speak they began to fight again. The mother slapped the daughter then hung up the phone. Another minute passed and the daughter ran off in a rage. A moment later the woman turned around and Matt hit pause.

" It..can't be," Matt said then looked at her closer. The man looked over his shoulder.

" Uh..what can't be?"

" Rinoka?" Matt asked then looked to the street where she was minutes ago.

" Wait, your girlfriend when we were on leave in Kyoto?" The man asked.

" Yeah. That was her. What is she doing here," he asked then looked at the screen again. He watched the tape further then observed. They remaining three walked off camera in the direction the girl ran.

" When was this footage taken?" Matt asked.

" Less than half an hour ago."

" They're not far then, "Matt said then ran out of the booth then back to his car. Matt looked then pulled out into the street and drove in the direction they started to walk in.

* * *

Yumi was in a small alley sitting on a box with her knees to her chest crying into them. The only thought going through her mind was hate. She hated her mother. And unlike most kids her age. She actually had a reason. As she sat there, she mumbled things to herself about her mother. 

" I hate you, you lied to me. Everyone is lying to me. I don't know who's telling the truth anymore," she said to herself then gave a deep sob then took her face from her knees. Something was hitting her leg from within her pocket.

Placing her hand in it she pulled out her cell phone. Next to it was a piece of paper. It was his number. She still had it. Wiping her tears she turned her cell phone on and looked at the number.

" No one can stop me this time," she said then dialed it in. It started to ring before nothing happened. Looking at her phone it said, ' Can not connect call.'

Looking at her signal, she saw she had none. Holding her phone out if front of her she stepped out the alley looking for signal. Turning to her left the signal got stronger. She walked in the direction and heard the sound of someone slamming on their breaks. Yumi jumped back as a car stopped in front of her, and recoiled back.

" Watch out," the man in the car said.

" Sorry," Yumi said then continued to look for signal. The man shook his head then looked at Yumi again. He started to drive then started to think of why she looked familiar. It took him another five seconds.

" The girl," he said to himself. Checking to see if it was safe, he spun the car around and parked it across the street from Yumi who was still looking for signal. Looking both ways he crossed the street then stopped in front of Yumi.

" Excuse me?" Matt asked. Yumi looked up and sighed.

" I'm sorry okay. Just wasn't paying attention," Yumi said then looked back at her phone. Then she looked back up when she noticed he was still there. This man was a little less than six feet tall. His hair was darkish brown with some facial hair that was growing back from this morning. He wasn't exactly muscular but he was firm with a stronger build.

" You wouldn't happen by any chance know a woman named Rinoka Furuki would you?" the man asked her. Yumi looked up at him again.

" How do you know that name?" Yumi asked.

" Long story. Do you know her?" Yumi nodded.

" How do you know her?" Yumi asked him. For some reason, she felt like she knew him. Like she should know him.

" I had a relationship with her about fifteen years ago. My names Matt, you are?" Matt asked her. Yumi's heart was pounding out her chest. It was finally over. The entire reason she ran away from home to start with. Yumi swallowed then smiled. Before Matt knew it, Yumi was hugging him.

" What in the.." Matt asked then started to push Yumi away. He couldn't, she was holding him firm. Plus, he felt like this was right. He wrapped her arms around her too. She couldn't stop her tears.

" I'm been looking for you...dad."


	13. The conversation

Rinoka, Takeo and Ulrich sat on a bench in a memorial park. Since they were in Hiroshima why not site see. Ulrich walked down a building where shadows of people killed in the bombing were permanently stained against the wall. They all sat around and waited for Yumi to call. She couldn't stay mad forever.

Ulrich stood behind the bench and leaned forward on it. " Anything yet?"

Rinoka shook her head then held her phone out. Yumi had been called several times but she never answered it. Sighing Rinoka closed her hand around it. Then it rang.

Everyone stopped and looked at the phone. It was coming from Yumi's cell. Rinoka pressed answer then held the phone to her ear. " Where are you Yumi?"

" This isn't Yumi, but I gotta say she is cute," A mans voice said from the other line. Rinoka went silent and almost dropped the phone. Even though she hadn't heard that voice in nearly fifteen years, she knew who it was. Without the slightest doubt.

" Matt?" Rinoka asked. Ulrich looked at Takeo who shrugged.

" Yumi's fine. We're having some lunch right now, so stop by. We have plenty to talk about. I'll give you the address.

* * *

Rinoka wrote down the address that Matt had given her and the three took a cab. It pulled to the curb of a restaurant. It seemed like a small place, the type of place you have breakfast with relatives before they leave. Takeo paid the driver who drove away a moment later.

Slowly Rinoka entered the restaurant. Looking around she scanned the place for Yumi and Matt. Seeing a hand pop up and wave to her she saw it was Yumi. In front of Yumi not facing her was Matt. She swallowed hard and started to walk in that direction.

Gingerly she walked across the floor then took a seat next to Yumi. Ulrich sat on the side opposite to Rinoka and Takeo sat next to Matt. All five just there, all thinking how to begin this conversation.

" Been awhile huh?" Matt said first. Rinoka nodded but still hadn't looked at him. " Yumi has told me some interesting things."

" I bet she has," Rinoka said then finally looked up at him. He looked back at her. The table was dead quiet as Yumi translated the menu for Ulrich.

Not much was said at the table. Even though there was plenty to say. Ulrich's guess was they were going to have this conversation in a more private area. Matt looked like he was ready to explode, and he knew he would so avoided a fight in public.

* * *

Matt opened the door to his home and let everyone in but Ulrich and Takeo. They stood on the stairs of his porch and looked at Matt. " Sorry, but I need to talk to them alone," Matt said to Takeo.

" Anything that must be said can be said in front of me," Takeo said to him. He crossed his arms to show he wasn't going to leave.

" Please, I know she's your wife but she's also my daughters mother. This is between the three of us." Takeo uncrossed his arms and nodded. He could understand that.

" Ulrich, let's take a walk," Takeo said then started down the steps. Ulrich followed and Matt shut the door.

Matt turned around and faced Rinoka who was still standing. Yumi had made herself comfortable on the couch already. Rinoka walked into the living room and sat down next to Yumi on the couch. Matt took a breath and then sat on the chair and turned it toward them.

" Where to begin?" Rinoka asked aloud. Her voice shaky and nervous.

" For starters, why didn't I know?" Matt asked her. " I proposed you said no, and then you reappear fifteen years later and now I have a teenaged daughter."

Rinoka swallowed hard. She had tried so hard to avoid this conversation. Now that she was here, she was petrified. Over a million times she played this out in her mind. It never ended well.

" I was too scared to tell you," Rinoka said to him.

" Too scared? One phone call, a letter, an email. I could have handled it," Matt said to her. " What's the real reason?" Sure it was scary but he could tell that's what was stopping her. Something stronger was.

Yumi lowered hear head and looked at the floor. As glad as she was to know the reason, she hated how pathetic it was. It was even a little sad to know why. Since talking to her grandmother her outlook on her mother had changed. Before she was angry with her, now she was only disappointed.

Rinoka's reason was extremely selfish. It all ran down to Rinoka's father. Yumi knew that disownment was the largest form disgrace in Japanese culture. However, trading it for actual happiness just isn't worth the frustration. Yumi would rather be shameful, then be ashamed. Happiness shouldn't have a price.

It took nearly ten minutes to fully explain the entire situation. Now all they had to do was wait for his reaction. He seemed to be taking it all in understanding, but how he was taking it emotionally couldn't be told. His opinion was hard to tell from just his expression and posture. Then he shook his head.

" You women sure have some really messed up priorities," Matt said then looked at Rinoka. Yumi and Rinoka knew his reaction now. Angry, to say the least.

" You didn't tell me, or her, or anyone else just so you could inherit something in your father's will. Money was more important to you than anything else."

" Matt, it wasn't just that. How long did I know you for. Two weeks before you proposed to me?" Rinoka asked in an attempt to regain control of this conversation.

" You were going to say yes. But you said no because your daddy said so," Matt said then glared at her, " I'm dealing with enough shit as it is. I have my mortgage, I'm moving in a month, I just had my son and..."

" You have another family now?" Yumi asked him. Matt looked at her and nodded.

" He's four months old. We named him Simon."

" You're moving?" Rinoka asked. Again Matt nodded then gestured around the house. Boxes were stacked on each other, all labeled and tapped. In the nervousness they just overlooked it.

" I retired from the army over the summer. We're moving out to live somewhere a little less expensive. We're not sure where just yet but we have a few ideas."

Yumi cradled her chin in her palms and started to think. Matt wasn't exactly thrilled to know he had a teenaged daughter but he was understandably shocked. Now since more things had been thrown into this, Yumi just sighed. Her father had a different life, a new family, so what did he need her for.

" Dad, it's a lot to take in at one time. We've thrown a lot at you. Like you said it's too much to deal with. So, we'll just go so you can get back to your life," Yumi said then stood up off the couch.

It took till Yumi was starting to turn the door knob when Matt managed to react. " Stop Yumi." Yumi stopped but didn't face him. Her body began to tremble. She placed her back against the door and slid down.

Yumi was crying now. So hard her tears blinded her and shook her body. Her chest felt like it would cave in with every breath she took. Usually she would try to hide her tears before they started to fall, but today they were coming to hard and fast to hide. Her chin trembled as she tried to breath and cry at the same time. And crying was winning.

Matt got odd his chair and walked to her. Crouching down next to her he tried to look in her eyes but her tears wouldn't let him get a good view. Placing a hand on her shoulder Yumi looked up at him. Their eyes locked and Yumi didn't move or stop crying.

" I'm not mad that you're here Yumi. I'm just mad that I never knew you existed. That I had a daughter I missed out on. You're a wonderful person and for that I'm sad because I never knew what I was missing. No matter what Yumi. No matter what happens or where I go, you're my daughter and I love you for that alone."

Yumi smiled then hugged him tightly. Matt rubbed her back and let her cry out the rest of her frustration. Matt could feel the coldness from her tears on her shirt but he didn't care. Slowly she stopped crying and began to regain control of her emotions.

" You've been through a lot. But do your mother a favor and listen to her. You've been missing a lot of school, so has your boyfriend or friend or whatever your relationship is."

" Ulrich's my boyfriend," Yumi said with a mental smile. It felt nice saying that.

" Well what ever. It's time for you to go home. You can call me whenever you want to talk, but next time you visit, give me a heads up so I can clean the place." Yumi giggled and so did he.

" Could I stay here. Just for tonight?" Yumi asked. She at least wanted to spend some time with him. Not just " Hi...bye."

" If it's alright with your mother," Matt said to her. Yumi looked at Rinoka who smiled and nodded. Yumi smiled and hugged her father more.

* * *

Rinoka and Takeo slept in the spare room across the hall from the babies room. Ulrich slept on the couch down stairs. Yumi slept in the room across the hall from her father and wasn't able to sleep. Matt's wife Heather took the news better than expected. No shouting and screaming but she did ask an awful lot of questions.

Yumi sat on her window seal and looked at the lights of Hiroshima. The city lights were bright and the traffic and tour busses moved through the city making it a busy place. As long as Yumi could remember if she had a rough day she need to think about, just looking at a window and seeing the view helped her think.

Matt opened her door and peeked in. He saw her on the seal and asked, " Can't sleep?" Stepping into the room he walked across and sat next to her.

Not really. I've gone a long way just to meet you and I'm leaving tomorrow," Yumi said to him then turned to look at him finally.

" So you use the view to help you think it over?" Matt asked, and Yumi nodded. " I do the same thing."

" I guess I got that from you," Yumi said then smiled.

" Among other things. Height for one. No one is going to believe and five and a half foot fourteen year old Japanese girl is full Japanese." Yumi giggled after realizing he was right. She never really thought about it.

" I wanna give you something," Matt said to her then pulled a necklace out of his shirt. It was on a silver chain that held a blue sapphire the size of a quarter. Undoing the necklace from his neck he place it on Yumi's.

" Figured you shouldn't leave empty handed," he said to her with a smile, " In my family on my mothers side the oldest daughter in a generation is given that necklace. Since my parents didn't have any daughters, only me, I got it and told them I'd give it to my daughter.

Yumi looked at it. It was so bright and beautiful she could clearly see her reflection. Letting it hand off her neck she looked back at him, then yawned.

" Get some sleep, you have a long flight back," Matt said to her. Yumi nodded then crawled into the bed. Matt tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead. " Good night. I love you Yumi."

Yumi smiled big just from hearing that. So many things had happened in such a short amount of time. In less than two weeks she had ran away from home with Ulrich. She now had a boyfriend and actually did find her father. He was everything she hoped he'd be like. But one thing hadn't happened yet. Something Yumi wanted to say since the moment she saw him.

" I love you too dad," Yumi said with a smile. Then she closed her eyes and let sleep take her.


	14. The move

Their return to France was rather strange. Yumi's mother and Mr. Ishiyama moved back together. When they retied the knot a month later, their marriage was much more stable than their first attempt. The never fought in front of the kids, and never fought loudly.

Ulrich had to attend a meeting with Mr. Delmas about his absence. Yumi as well but at a different time. Skipping school was a two day suspension. Skipping it for nearly two weeks was why they needed a meeting. In the end, Ulrich got off without a suspension, because last thing he needed was to get more behind on school work. Everyday for a month he had a two hour detention to help the work along.

Milly's fear about Ulrich and Yumi came true when they returned. As she feared, the two were now dating. She sat alone in her room for the entire day letting that sink in. Ulrich was Yumi's. It didn't let her down for long.

Sissi came up with some pretty interesting rumors in their absence. Her favorite was Yumi being pregnant. Ulrich and Yumi ran off together because her mother wanted her to get an abortion. They ran off to have the baby away from their parents. When Ulrich and Yumi were greeted with the rumor they just laughed. Sissi was pathetic, since it wasn't true it couldn't bother them.

Yumi called Matt about once a week. The long distance was expensive, otherwise it'd be every night. She told him wha was going on with school, her boyfriend, friends, and just things in general. He told her about Simon, his wife, and looking for a place to move. Matt and Heather were looking around for houses, and had gotten some idea's by the end of the month.

Lyoko was about average. Even with Tamiya and Milly helping out. It even didn't take Odd long to tackle them to safety and land on them the same fashion he usually did Aelita. Once he stunned Milly with the save so much, Milly didn't even notice a laser hit her. And kept staring at Odd till she was back in the scanner.

Milly discussed her new placed feelings for Odd with Yumi. She didn't have much to offer. If you like him ask him out, was the best Yumi could come up with. Milly tried to play that out in her head. Once she did she suddenly became scared with the entire thing, and tried to pretend it never happened.

Things went routinely for over a month. Milly made no advance to Odd even with Tamiya egging her on. ' Just get it over with already.' Yumi stayed in contact with her father, and Ulrich managed to catch up with his work. Soon, it was just as it was.

* * *

Yumi sat in the living room on the couch doing her homework on the coffee table. Her math book was open and she chewed her pencil eraser as she tried to figure it out. Suddenly her phone went off next to her book. Checking who it was she put the pencil on the table and pressed answer. It was her father. 

" Hey dad," Yumi said with a smile. It was still a fun and new concept knowing her real father.

" Hey honey, I have a surprise for you. I finally bought a house," Matt said to her. Yumi sat against the couch more then put her feet on the coffee table.

" Really, was it that house in Virginia you showed me in the email?" Yumi asked. Matt sent her pictures of houses to help him decide. She liked that house the most.

" Nope. I actually found a house in Europe that worked," Matt said with a smile.

" Really!?" Yumi asked excited. If he was closer visits could be more frequent. " Where in Europe?"

" France," he said after a pause. Yumi almost dropped her phone. It was too good to be true.

" Where, around Paris?" Yumi asked.

" Why don't you just look out your window," Matt said to her.

Yumi's heart missed a beat as she stood up from the couch. Walking to the window she pulled up her blinds. Matt was across the street with a moving van. He waved at her playfully.

Yumi dropped the phone on the couch then ran out of the living room. She opened the door then ran outside, not closing the door behind her. Checking traffic without stopping it was clear so she just kept running. Matt hit call end and was almost tackled by his daughter. She hugged the air out of his lungs, and he hugged her back.

" Is someone happy to see me?" Matt asked sarcastically.

" Maybe a little," Yumi said then looked at him, " Why here?" She liked the idea but this wasn't even on their list.

" Nice neighborhood, good schools, and a lot of work available. Not to mention, you," Matt said to her with a smile.

" Now I can see you whenever I want to?" Yumi asked him. Matt smiled and nodded.

" Whenever you want," he repeated. The door to the house opened and Matt's wife Heather walked out with their son Simon in her arms. Simon was much bigger from the last time Yumi saw him.

Simon's hair was filling in nicely, not to mention he was almost forty pounds. Very healthy for a six month year old baby. Heather let Yumi hold him and Simon just starred at her. Yumi had another little brother. He was so clueless and adorable it made her giggle.

Mrs. Ishiyama pulled into the driveway across the street. Hiroki opened the car door and looked across the street. Mrs. Ishiyama opened the car door and pulled out a bag of groceries then looked where Hiroki was looking. The bag hit the driveway, slipping straight through her fingers.

" Who is that?" Hiroki asked. " New neighbors?"

" Get the food inside," Mrs. Ishiyama said to Hiroki then started across the street. Hiroki groaned then grabbed the first bag he could and carried it through the front door. That was still ajar.

" What are you doing here Matt?" Rinoka asked. They agreed on no surprise visits. Not after what happened last time.

" Moving in," Matt answered. Rinoka looked at the moving van then back at Matt Heather looked at the two then looked at Yumi.

" Want to see the house?" Heather asked Yumi. Yumi nodded, too excited to notice she only asked so Rinoka and Matt could be alone to talk.

" Matt, you don't have to move across the street. Yumi would understand if you went anywhere else."

" Whoa. This was actually the best choice. Our original idea was a house is Virginia. This house is I think a little over the size of the other one, and about ten thousand less," Matt said to her.

" Still, you've only known Yumi for too months, if that. I'd understand if you felt like you didn't have to care," Rinoka said then sighed. She felt like Matt moved only for Yumi.

" But I do care. I could have met her yesterday and I'd still care. The house was a good price, the city has plenty of work fo my field. If it just so happens I move across the street from my daughter then more power to me.

" Rinoka, some things in this world will never change. Not matter what, Yumi will always be my daughter. For fourteen years I was never there for her. Now I can be. You've been parenting for fourteen years, but that can't be taught. I may not know much about raising kids, but at least now I can try."

" Matt she loves you. She already acts like you've been there her entire life. If anyone could do that, especially with Yumi then parenting should be a piece of cake for you."

Matt smiled then hugged Rinoka. Rinoka hugged him back.

" For once, I think we're doing this the right way," Rinoka said. Matt nodded in agreement.

" Mom, you gotta see this place," Yumi shouted from the house.

" Okay honey," Rinoka shouted back to Yumi, then looked at Matt. " Ready to play parent?" Rinoka asked. Matt looked at Yumi through the window of his new house and smiled. Then he turned back to Rinoka.

" I think I am."

* * *

**_The end. That's the story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed this, to make it my most sussesful story yet. As usual, a deleted scenes chapters will be added and the story will be looked over and edited. Thanks, R&R._**

**_This story is dedicated to my friend Justin who was hit by a train October 25, 2006. You may be gone but you'll never be forgotten. RIP._**


	15. Deleted Scenes

As promised from the last chapter, deleted scenes from this story.

To be honest most of my stories just flow out. I come up with an idea, I write it out as it plays in my head. I think of a few events, write it as it comes to mind. Most of the time I don't change a plot much. Usually I leave it as it is with small changes that still lead to the same outcome. I've reached new grounds with this story, with it actually being the first story the original plot was thrown out because of reviews.

This story was only supposed to be a time gap. I wanted time to focus and write Love is more than enough. But I needed something to keep my readers occupied while I wrote it. But something amazing happened. When the truth came out got popular. I received 100 reviews before I got to chapter ten. Positive reviews. I couldn't end it the way I originally planned it, because it would make it end sooner and destroy my chances of getting 200 reviews. Which I actually accomplished with this story.

For the most part the events were unchanged to a certain point. The only thing changed was the ending. Here's how dramatic the ending was originally.

* * *

**_Alternate ending…_**

Yumi and Ulrich manage to find Yumi's grandmother in the same way. They talk about her mother with some differences. It's a few chapters before this I decided to expand and change. Yumi Furuki knows where her father is, and gives Yumi the address. Ulrich and Yumi by cab go there. They pay the fare then look to the address.

It's a graveyard. Yumi walks over to the gates of the graveyard slowly then looks at the address, making sure it was right. It is. Yumi's mother arrives shortly afterward and tells her everything.

Rinoka was deeply in love with Yumi's father. Even at the young age they were. He proposed to her and she said yes. That's a change on it's own. A month into the engagement her father was in an accident, and died. Rinoka and her father was having trouble having ends meet together, and with her alone and pregnant it'd be impossible. Then she meets Takeo and you can guess what flows from there.

They go back to France and Yumi falls into a depression. Her father was dead the entire time. She starts hating her mother for not telling her that, so this adventure could have been avoided. It was too hard to say it. Ulrich manages to get some information on her father, pictures and manages to find Yumi's uncle from her fathers side. Ulrich gets her some things from her father and gives them to Yumi, and helps pull her out of the depression and back to her feet.

That's the original ending I would have wrote. If I did, this would have ended at about chapter nine or ten. Short of 200 reviews. Love is more than enough is doing well enough to be happy about. That's all there is for deleted scenes of When the truth comes out.

* * *

_**Stats…**_

Reviews- 217, as of now, more will come later and I will update this when it does

Favs- 33

Alerts- 43

Hits- 8072

c2- 1


End file.
